Kelly Matte
"I have two rules. Rule One: don't be a dick. Rule Two: always, ''always make friends with your medical professionals and your barber, and never piss them off."'' -Kelly Matte Agent Kelly Matte is a newly-assigned Human field agent in the L-830N chapter of the ULC. History: Early Life Born to nuclear engineer father Dr. Lucas Matte and linguist mother Dr. Anne-Marie O’Toole after the father’s stint in the Navy, his life was relatively uneventful (on a personal scale) until he reached high school. Repeated and failed attempts to escape ongoing bullying resulted in his personal Type-III awakening. After registering as a metahuman, he devoted himself to training to master his new capabilities, so he could help protect others from other metahumans, and joined the ULC. Training Upon registration, Matte was forced to realize that his natural power alone wasn’t very helpful. He quickly threw himself into learning how to use his body better. While still in high school, that translated mainly to practicing parkour and gymnastics at every available moment. This led to some odd habits, such as perching in corners and a preference for climbing in and around things rather than taking the conventional path. However, his instructors at ULOA did their best to break him of these habits, viewing them as unprofessional. As a result, he only exhibits them when extremely stressed. Upon graduating high school, he immediately embarked upon a degree in kinesiology, desiring to understand how the human body worked and therefore his limits, in an effort to make better use of his ability. At this time, he also started learning the Brazilian martial art of Capoeira, a dance-like fighting style that capitalizes on agility and movement. Academy After finishing his degree, he took another few months to formally attain the next rank of mastery, and then applied to ULOA. Once accepted, he attacked his studies with the same fervor that he had brought to training. While he continued practicing Parkour, Capoeira, and gymnastics, this was when he first picked up a gun. He showed an immediate preference for pistols over longer-ranged weapons, but attained a level of skill quickly that surprised the instructors that weren’t familiar with his dedication. It was also here that he met Roger Johnson, after a mutual classmate's explosive mistake in class. The two quickly struck up a fast friendship. Personality Through high school and college, Matte's personality was mostly left by the wayside. For a few days after his Type-III nature manifested, he fell into a despondent mood, but one of the agents involved in his registration encouraged him to use his power for the good of others. Matte took that to mean "join the ULC," and his single-minded drive was born. After he was accepted into the ULOA, however, he started to be able to see beyond that drive. The past decade of his life had been dedicated to one goal, and he was about to achieve that goal. In this final stretch, he now realized that he needed to figure out who he was beyond his dream. So far, he has exhibited an easygoing and adaptable attitude, but his cheer quickly falls away in tense situations. However, as soon as the situation is over, he tends to go right back to attempts at lightening the mood. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Marksmanship: While at ULOA, Matte was certified at the highest level in pistol marksmanship. While he is much less familiar with rifles, he still has passable aim with them. * Parkour: “The martial art of running away,” Matte has been practicing this odd form of movement for the better part of a decade, and can move through the cluttered urban landscape as easily as he could a smooth field. * Gymnastics: While not directly applicable to a field agent, Matte’s training in gymnastics has built up a great deal of muscle tuned for agility. * Capoeira: A martial art that was concealed as a dance by slaves in Brazil, this martial art is deceptively graceful. The flashy spins and kicks belie an art designed for mobility, almost tailor-made for people naturally weighted toward agility. * Kinetic Learner: Matte learns best by doing. When practicing skills involving movement, the enhanced connection between his mind and body allows him to understand the principles of the skill much faster than others. Powers * Hypercoordination: Matte's mind-body connection is many times faster and more efficient than a normal human’s, allowing him perfect control and vastly enhanced reflexes. In addition, his spatial memory, awareness, and judgement are also enhanced. The total effect is that while he is no faster or stronger than a highly-trained human, he is more agile and accurate to an extreme degree. Equipment * Smith and Wesson M&P: '''Standard semi-automatic pistol sidearm of ULC agents with a magazine capacity of 15 rounds. Matte carries several extra magazines when on duty. * '''ASP Expanding Baton: A 26" baton, for when Matte is disarmed or needs to use nonlethal force without touching someone. Trivia * Due to his Irish ancestry and his status as drinking buddy to a Dwarf, Matte has developed a truly astounding alcohol tolerance. * Matte's mother is currently one of the leading linguists studying American Sign Language. Matte has picked up fluency in ASL due to this, but understands little to nothing about her research.